


tides

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, mostly just me projecting shit, please don't read if suicide is one of your triggers, this is very ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Red’s gaze lingered upon the shifting sand, he had to wonder if such a simple existence was desirable, compared to the crashing tides that weighed down his very subconscious through every waking minute.
Kudos: 4





	tides

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for suicide. it's implied, but heavily so !
> 
> this is also a very short and unrevised drabble, might just delete it later lmao

The silent shores were enigmatic. Waves trembled as they swept the sand with a lust to consume, their unmatchable desire grasping onto any tortured pebble that withheld no means of any escape. They knew nothing else of their chipped away life, only of the crashing waters that pulled them back time and time again. It was pitiful. Yet, as Red’s gaze lingered upon the shifting sand, he had to wonder if such a simple existence was desirable, compared to the crashing tides that weighed down his very subconscious through every waking minute.

His bare feet sank into the sand with each step. The miniscule rocks clung to his skin as he drew closer, the water of the shores already latching onto him, pulling him closer and begging him to plant his foot closer once more, to bring himself forward once more until they could finally hold him and drag him among the weathered sand. He complied. He smiled, small and sweet, because the promise of such a simple existence was within arms reach. He smiled of his own will, because so long as he moved forward, the tides would sweep away the numbing weight that dragged him through to the bone.

The water tickled his ankles. Red raked another foot through. The water grew heavier. He heaved further and further, tiresomely and welcomingly into the arms of the ocean. Farther and farther, until the sand beneath no longer reached his toes. Further, as far as he could, until his head was beneath. Until the tides finally held him, their everlasting grip tightening and twisting and tugging his limp body further away from the wonderfully blue hues above. Further away until he could no longer grasp the concept of the weight that burdened him for so long.

Red was simply a pebble, living a simple existence, chipped away by the churning waves.


End file.
